A page on a prodigy
by kawaiiitahina123
Summary: The new fire lord Zuko and the Gaang find a page that once belonged in a diary in the fire palace. Who's diary page could it be? Why does after reading it does the new fire lord cry?
1. A diary page

Prodigy is defined as Marvel, portent, miracle, monster, enormity, spectacle, freak, curiosity… -child prodigy, genius, gifted child, boy or girl wonder. That is something I have always heard being whispered behind my back. How I hate that word. All I ever did was exactly as I was told.

However as I grew that label was never enough.

You see they wanted something else. They wanted Perfection.

I gave it to them. But people called me a heartless monster.

I was not heartless, for I knew what I was doing was wrong. I am just a soldier, a useful tool.

But please tell me what else do I have?

Perhaps wanting to be loved is a sin? But that's what I needed.

The only time ever got any praise is when I was hurting some else.

My mother thought I was a monster. But that's not true, no you were just her favorite.

So I decided you could have mom. I'll have dad. Simple right? Wrong. He wanted you. His Heir.

So then I chose my path. In my still childish mind I thought if I could not be good at being good then I would be good at being bad.

Either way I would not be ignored. They would acknowledge me. I refuse for any one to forget I exist.

So being trained turned me into something I never wanted.

I wear a mask like everyone; however my facade causes people to cower.

When I hurt you, I forced myself to smile and sneer. So I won't cry that I hurt my own blood, I sneer and smile.

When I kill, I have to laugh.

In solitude, if any one asks I say I plot. When all I really want to do is lie down and never get back up again.

At twelve I feel so old. My heart always hurts, so I stopped paying attention to why.

My name is synonymous with death. Yes I bring destruction. I know what I am, so why does everyone have to remind me.

Oh, yes because I'm _perfect, _I'm a _prodigy,_ I'm a heartless monster.

But what I really am is a 12 year old little girl in a unfortunate position who only wanted to not be forgotten. Someone who wanted love but went about getting it the wrong way.

Like anything in the world I found love. But I found it in the wrong place, I let myself be led.

You know I heard somewhere that the road to hell is paved with good intentions. I guess who ever said was right. I am in hell, and I deserve to be here.

If I am let out I will do as I always have. Why? I assure it is not because I want to. It is because it is all that I know, I need some sense of normalcy. As pathetic as I am the words I have spoken are true.

The untalented ones should pity the prodigies. We are truly sad bits of human shells.

As you look at me with those fear filled accusing eyes in the back of your mind please for the sake of what's left of my sanity remember what I am forced to be perfect.


	2. A bit of the past and future

"Wow" whispered Sokka.

"I never knew she felt that way." Said Aang

Zuko, honey are you okay? Katara asked as she gently placed her hand on her husband's arm. Zuko gulped and said "Excuse me". The 20 year old fire lord walked to his room and did something he never thought he would ever do. He cried for his sister.

He did not for the sister that was executed only a few minutes ago, for her crimes against humanity. He cried for the sister that was killed a long time ago. It seemed like Azula allowed herself to be killed slowly. As Zuko reread the page he sobbed harder remembering a time long forgotten. He pictured a small innocent wide eyed child.

"You're the best big brother ever!" The girl exclaimed.

"I love you Zu-Zu" she said in a half asleep way. It seemed that the only person she would ever should her weak side to was him.

How could he forget that? Zuko curled himself in a small ball he didn't feel so much remorse as he did now.

During the execution he didn't feel anything, he just knew he was doing the right thing Azula was too dangerous even for life in a high security prison. He had to do what he had to do he was the fire lord and Azula broke out too many times. 16 year old Azula had to be killed. "Oh dear god I sound just like Ozai!" Zuko felt even sicker.

Zuko noticed that the diary page had writing on the back to. It said

"I wonder when I die will any ever shed tears for me? No I don't think they will. If anyone did I would have to say that they are weak. The only reason I would say that is because I see no logic in crying for someone who is all ready dead. Ty-Lee got mad at me again. I said something cruel to her, so she had every right to. What I wish I could tell is this "when I die kings will come, when you die your friends will." At her funeral her life will be celebrated, but for me my death will be."

Zuko smiled bitterly at just how right Azula was. Even in death you surprise me, you always were smarter than me little Zula.

For the rest of Zuko's life he kept searching for his little sister's diary. On his death bed he told his 12year old granddaughter a water bender named Zula to search for a very old diary.

Zula always thought her grandpa was crazy, the entire palace had been turned upside down on exactly two dates a year. The first date she had no idea why, the second date is a national holiday they call it the day the monster burned. That holiday is almost like independence day for the world. Zula never knew why he hated that day so much.

Four years later Zula became the fire Lady.

As she paced her room she stomped in just the right way so that the ancient floor flew up and hit her on the nose. "Oh great I so coordinated". Zula said sarcastically. Looking underneath her bedroom's floor board Zula noticed a very old book. Blowing off the massive amounts of dust the book title read:

"_**The thoughts of a monster"**_

What an odd book title upon opening it Zula realized it was a diary and began to read.


	3. Author note READ it explains

Author's note

the first date that Zuko looked for the diary was on Azula's birthday. Zuko married Katara.


End file.
